Field
The described technology generally relates to Internet technologies, and particularly relates to a method for processing item identifiers and a server.
Description of the Related Art
With the continuous development of e-commerce, the requirements of users for e-commerce is gradually increasing. For example, a user may want to know about information of products having better sales or higher concerns.
At present, item identifiers shown on a product display page of a display terminal (such as a personal computer (PC)) may generally be organized and managed based on product recommended locations and store demands. A service provide may edit and manage the item identifiers shown on the product display page, such as adjust the arrangement of products according to an inventory, or remove a product out off a shelf.
However, there are some problems for managing the item identifiers shown on the product display page.
Firstly, various commands for editing the products are input manually, and the information concerning the products may be static.
Secondly, the item identifiers shown on the product display page may generally be obtained from a product pool. After the service provider adds an item identifier into the product pool, it or he cannot timely get information regarding the clicks and sales of the item identifier on the display terminal.